Masquerade
by Conny-MisKa
Summary: „Mr. Potter! Haben Sie denn wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun als in meinem Unterricht zu schlafen! Sie sollten wissen, dass ausgerechnet Sie im Unterricht aufpassen sollten, da Sie schließlich dazu bestimmt sind, den dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen...


**Autorin:** MisatoKatsuragi

**Warnungen:** Shounen-ai, Chara-Death

**Disclaimer:** Weder Personen noch Orte gehören mir. Nur die Idee der Geschichte ist meinem Kopf entsprungen.

**Beta:** Leider ungebetat... Aber ich vermute meine Rechtschreibung und Grammatik sollte soweit klar sein um die Geschichte zu verstehen. Wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten °g°

**Masquerade**

„Harry! Ron! Wo bleibt ihr denn wieder? Das Frühstück geht nur noch 20 Minuten!", rief Hermine hoch in den Jungenschlafraum der 7. Klasse.

Ein lachender Harry kam keine Minute später gefolgt von Ron die Treppe herunter. „Tut mir leid Mine, Ron wollte wieder einmal nicht aus dem Bett.", entschuldigte sich der Schwarzhaarige bei seiner besten Freundin und harkte sich bei ihr unter. Während Ron sich am anderen Arm seiner Freundin einharkte und genauso ein breites Grinsen wie Harry aufsetzte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch neben Neville und Seamus die ihnen schon zuwinkten und andeuteten, dass sie sich beeilen sollten.

Harry stöhnte genervt auf. Heute würden sie in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke haben und darauf hatte er nun wirklich überhaupt keine Lust. Snape würde ihm wieder ungerechterweise Punkte abziehen und auch noch für etwas anmotzen, wofür er nichts konnte. Wie er diese überflüssigen Zaubertrankstunden doch hasste.

„Los, los! Beeil dich!", meinte Hermine. Sie und Harry waren schon fertig mit Essen und warteten nur noch darauf, dass auch Ron fertig werden würde, damit sie gehen könnten.

„Hetscht misch nischt scho!", beschwerte Ron sich mit vollem Mund und schluckte dann runter. Sein begonnenes Brötchen legte er beiseite und stand auf. „Na los, gehen wir. Ich will ja schließlich nicht schuld sein, dass wir zu spät kommen.", grummelte der Rothaarige und folgte seinen beiden Freunden wobei ihn Hermine an die Hand nahm und mitzerrte.

Vor der Türe zum Tränkeklassenraum atmete Harry einmal tief durch und trat dann hinter Hermine und Ron hinein. Sofort lag der Blick seines Professors auf ihm und ein höhnisches Lächeln machte sich auf dessen Gesicht breit.

„So pünktlich heute Mister Potter... Hat Miss Granger es also tatsächlich einmal geschafft.", schnarrte der Schwarzhaarige und bedachte auch das brünette Mädchen mit einem abfälligen Blick.

Ron murrte leise doch Hermine gab ihm und Harry gleich einen leichten Knuff, damit sie nichts Unüberlegtes tun würden.

Wie immer setzten sie sich an ihren gemeinsamen Tisch und warteten ab, was sie in dieser Schulstunde machen würden.

Langsam füllte sich das Klassenzimmer und Neville setzte sich noch auf den leeren Sitzplatz neben Harry. Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen warfen sich ein gequältes Lächeln zu und warteten darauf, dass der Henker sie richten würde.

Das Donnerwetter ließ wie üblich nicht lange auf sich warten. Es war noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde vergangen in der Harry gemeinsam mit Neville den Vergessenstrank brauen sollte, als auch schon Snape hinter ihnen stand und den Trank begutachtete. Harry wusste ganz genau, dass dieses Mal alles stimmte. Die Farbe war richtig, die Konsistenz und auch der Geruch. Trotzdem zeterte Professor Snape los, wie unfähig die beiden doch währen und das sie gefälligst noch einmal von vorne beginnen sollten. Und schon war der Trank aus ihrem Kessel verschwunden und sie mussten von vorne anfangen.

Erst wollte Harry aufbegehren doch ein mahnender Blick sowohl von Hermine als auch von Neville ließen ihn nur erbost auf seine Unterlippe beißen. Wieso war der Professor nur so unfair?!

Der Rest der Schulstunde verlief verhältnismäßig ruhig. Die Gryffindors verloren insgesamt 50 Punkte die alle Harry abgezogen wurden für irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten. Keiner würde dem Jungen diesen Punkteverlust übel nehmen, da allen klar war, wie ungerecht dieser Punkteabzug war. Doch den 17-Jährigen wurmte es trotzdem.

**oooO0Oooo**

Hermine verfolgte mit bösen Blicken wie Ron und Harry wieder einmal nach draußen verschwanden um Quidditch zu spielen. Eigentlich sollten die Beiden ebenfalls ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen. Doch sie dachten natürlich wieder einmal nicht daran. Hatten ja schließlich besseres zu tun.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen woraufhin Neville sie mit belustigtem Blick musterte. „Gib es auf Mine. Die beiden werden es nicht mehr lernen. Sie werden ihren Abschluss schon machen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Die Brünette nickte resignierend und setzte sich zu ihrem Klassenkameraden.

**oooO0Oooo**

„Ja! Du hast es wieder einmal geschafft. Den Schnatz in nur 20 Minuten zu fangen, und das bei dem Sauwetter, das war echt eine Glanzleistung, Harry.", lobte Ron und klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.

„Hey ihr Beiden, seid ihr auch mal wieder da. Ihr könnt euch gleich zu uns setzen und die Hausaufgaben mitmachen!"

Ein gemeines Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen. Sie wusste genau, dass sie im Moment noch anderes im Kopf hatten als ihre Hausaufgaben. Aber was sollte sie schon machen. Als beste Freundin hatte sie es nun einmal übernommen diese beiden Jungen zu erziehen.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Neeee... Bitte Mine, nicht jetzt... Ich hab überhaupt keine Lust das jetzt zu machen. Wir haben doch morgen auch noch Zeit!", murrte der Schwarzhaarige.

Doch dieses Mal gab es kein Entrinnen für die Beiden. Hermine ließ kein „wenn" und kein „aber" durchgehen. Sie wusste, dass die Beiden am nächsten Tag genau dasselbe versuchen würden.

Immer noch leise quengelnd gesellten sich also Harry und Ron zu ihrer Freundin und Neville und begann ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen. Harry hatte mit seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz begonnen während Ron es sich einfach machte und bei ihm alle nötigen Informationen einfach abschrieb.

Ein leises Lachen löste sich aus Harrys Kehle. „Ron, du solltest deine Aufgaben lieber selber machen. Es ist nicht mehr lange bis zu den Prüfungen. Wenn du bis dahin noch immer nichts kannst wirst du sie nicht bestehen und ich werde dir da bestimmt nicht helfen können."

Leicht rot im Gesicht wandte Ron sich an Hermine. Diese jedoch nickte nur bekräftigend auf Harrys Aussage und zog gleich ihre Pergamente etwas weiter von Ron weg.

**oooO0Oooo**

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Ron von Geräuschen und zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes beiseite.

„Harry... Was machst du so spät nachts noch wach? Solltest du nicht besser schlafen?", murmelte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Oh... Tut mir leid, Ron. Hab ich dich etwa aufgeweckt?", fragte Harry ebenso leise, um nicht auch noch die anderen im Zimmer zu wecken.

„Ja, hast du. Macht aber nichts.", antwortete Ron.

„Ich muss nur noch etwas fertig schreiben, dann lege ich mich wieder hin. Schlaf ruhig weiter."

Ron nickte nur kurz, zog die Vorhänge wieder zu und schlief wieder ein.

Harry hingegen blieb weiterhin an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Blickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf das Bett seines Freundes und schrieb dann an seinem Brief weiter.

**oooO0Oooo**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie im Fluge. Ron erwachte mitten in der Nacht des Öfteren und beobachtete Harry heimlich dabei, wie er ellenlange Briefe an jemanden schrieb und hin und wieder bekam er auch mit, wenn Hedwig durch das Fenster herein flog und ihrem Herrn einen Brief überbrachte, den er dann mit glänzenden Augen las und meist sofort beantwortete.

Dann jedoch kam der Tag an dem es passierte.

„Harry... Jetzt pass doch mal auf... Snape sieht schon wieder zu uns her.", mahnte Hermine leise und zupfte leicht an seinem Pullover um den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken zu ziehen.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis Harry erneut in seiner Gedankenwelt abgetaucht war.

„Mr. Potter!! Haben Sie denn wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun als in meinem Unterricht zu schlafen?! Sie sollten wissen, dass ausgerechnet Sie im Unterricht aufpassen sollten, da Sie schließlich dazu bestimmt sind, den dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen. Wenn Sie nicht besser aufpassen wird er Ihnen haushoch überlegen sein und wird Sie besiegen. Wollen Sie das riskieren? Jeder hier verlässt sich auf Sie. Wollen Sie denn wirklich alle enttäuschen?", schnarrte Snape und verzog dabei keinen Gesichtsmuskel. So als wäre es die gewöhnlichste Sache der Welt einem 17-Jährigen zu erklären, dass das Fortbestehen der gesamten Zaubererwelt auf dessen Schultern ruhte.

Harrys Gesicht war blass geworden und wer genau hinsah hätte bemerkt, dass in diesem Moment etwas in ihm zerbrochen war. Selbst Snape dachte also nur an sein Überleben und wollte, dass er, Harry in sein eigenes Verderben rannte. Ein Verderben, das er nicht verhindern konnte. Obwohl er es nicht wollte. Niemals...

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Jungen. „Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Ich war nur abgelenkt, da ich diese Nacht etwas unruhig geschlafen habe." Sollten sie doch ruhig auf diese Aussage hin denken was sie wollten. Er würde ihnen weder etwas bestätigen noch etwas abstreiten.

Seine Klassenkameraden sowie Snape rissen entsetzt ihre Augen auf und es begannen alle wild durcheinander zu tuscheln.

Ron jedoch blickte Harry nur verwundert an. Er hatte schließlich mitbekommen, das sein Freund wieder einmal die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte sondern mit jemand unbekannten Briefe tauschte.

Im Moment aber suchte der Schwarzhaarige wohl nach einem Grund, um von dem Professor nicht wieder x-tausend Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen und das war wohl einer der einfachsten Wege. Schließlich warf so eine Aussage selbst Snape aus der Bahn.

Später würde er Harry vielleicht darauf anreden.

**oooO0Oooo**

„Mensch Ron! Harry! Ihr seid ja schon wieder so spät!", rief Hermine hoch in den Jungenschlafraum.

Mittlerweile war es zur Gewohntheit geworden, dass sie früh am Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum stand und nach ihren beiden Freunden rief, die solche Langschläfer waren.

Ron reckte sich und blickte dann auf seinen Wecker.

„Oh man... Harry! Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?! Du bist doch sonst nicht so ein Langschläfer!", jammerte Ron lautstark und gähnte einmal herzhaft. „Harry... Man, wach auf! Wir müssen zum Unterricht!"

Der Rothaarige stieg aus seinem Bett und watschte erst einmal ins Bad. Bis er wieder zurück sein würde, war Harry mit Sicherheit wach.

Fünf Minuten später kam er wieder in den Schlafraum. Als er zu Harrys Bett blickte bemerkte er, dass dieser immer noch genauso im Bett lag wie vorher.

„Harry!! Steh verdammt noch mal endlich auf. Wir kommen sowieso schon zu spät!", maulte Ron und ging zu Harrys Bett. Er setzte sich an die Bettkante des etwas Jüngeren und legte eine Hand an dessen Wange.

Entsetzt zog er sie zurück und knallte auf den Boden.

„Mine! Mine! Bitte irgendjemand!", rief er und sprang wieder auf. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, er musste sich einfach täuschen.

Er griff nach Harrys Arm und fühlte nach dessen Puls, konnte jedoch nichts spüren. Tränen traten in seine Augen und liefen ungehindert über seine Wangen.

Da wurde auch schon die Türe geöffnet und Hermine, Neville und Dean kamen herein.

Als Mine Ron sah, der am Bett von Harry stand und sich fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte rannte sie schnell zu ihm und griff ihn gerade noch bevor er zu Boden ging.

„Mine... Harry, er ist... er ist tot... Ich fühle seinen Puls nicht mehr... Mine, du musst ihm helfen!", stotterte Ron, währen ihm immer noch Tränen aus den Augen rannen.

Hermines Gesichtszüge entgleisten endgültig und sie stand ruckartig auf, ohne weiter auf ihren am Boden sitzenden Freund zu achten lehnte sie sich an Harrys Bett und strich ihm ebenfalls einmal über die Wange.

Was für ein befreites Lächeln er trug. Fast als würde er einen schönen Traum haben.

Das Mädchen musste nicht mehr nach seinem Puls fühlen. Sie sah es auch so, dass ihr bester Freund tot war und ihm längst nicht mehr zu helfen war. Auch ihr traten Tränen in die Augen doch nicht wie Ron ließ sie sich gehen, sie sah sich um und entdeckte auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen von Harry einen ordentlich zusammengefalteten Brief und einen kleinen Flakon.

Vorsichtig nahm sie den Flakon an sich und roch daran. Sie konnte den Geruch sofort dem kürzlich erst im Unterricht durchgenommenen Trank „Süßer Tod" zuordnen. Leichter Geruch nach gebrannten Mandeln und einigen weiteren hochgiftigen Stoffen. Nicht umsonst hieß der Trank „Süßer Tod". Man musste nicht lange leiden. Doch aufgrund seiner Stärke und Gefährlichkeit galt er auch unlängst zu den schwarzen Künsten der Magie.

Sie faltete den Brief auseinander und begann ihn vorzulesen.

_Hallo Hermine,_

_Hallo Ron,_

_es tut mir wirklich leid, Leute._

_Ich nehme an Hermine hat längst herausgefunden, was ich genommen habe. Leider sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Ich muss gestehen es viel mir ziemlich schwer. In den letzten Wochen bin ich schon oft abends an meinem Schreibtisch gesessen und habe begonnen diesen Brief zu schreiben, doch immer wieder habe ich ihn verworfen. Wurde ich aufgehalten. Durch mich selbst, durch meine große Liebe oder aber auch durch Ron._

_Es war nicht leicht an „Süßer Tod" heranzukommen. Meine Liebe hat ihn mir nicht geben wollen und selbst in Snapes Schränken konnte ich ihn nicht ausfindig machen. Also habe ich ihn mir kurzerhand selber zusammengebraut._

_Weint bitte nicht um mich. Ich bin es nicht wert. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin ein kleiner mieser Verräter. Nie im Leben hätte ich mich verlieben dürfen. Nicht in IHN. Nicht in diesen einen Menschen. Und er erwidert meine Liebe auch noch._

_Aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Er forderte von mir zu ihm zu wechseln. Ich sollte euch endgültig aufgeben. Mir fiel das alles so schwer. Ihr ward doch meine Familie. Ich habe euch geliebt wie Bruder und Schwester und wollte euch nie verlieren. Rons Eltern haben mich aufgenommen wie ihren eigenen Sohn. Euch alle sollte ich hintergehen._

_Ich will niemandem etwas vorwerfen. Er hat mir auch freigestellt, wie ich mich entscheide. Ich hätte natürlich auch zu ihm wechseln können und weiterhin bei euch bleiben können. Euch noch länger belügen können..._

_Ja... Ich habe euch die letzten Monate durchgehend belogen. Mein Leben war der reinste Trümmerhaufen._

_Ich sollte den Mann bekämpfen, den ich liebte. Versteht ihr... Ich liebe Tom, oder Voldemort oder wie auch immer ihr ihn nennen wollt. Er wollte keinen Kampf mehr mit mir. Nein, er wollte mich auf seiner Seite sehen. Ich sollte mich gegen euch stellen..._

_Scheiße ich glaube echt, dass ich mich hier wiederhole. Irgendwie wusste ich am Anfang noch genau, was ich euch eigentlich schreiben will. Und jetzt... Jetzt wo ich wirklich kurz davor stehe es durchzuziehen vergesse ich alles._

_Sagt Dumbledore das Tom Frieden will. Er will es schon so lange aber ihm hört einfach niemand zu. Selbst Malfoy ist zu begriffsstutzig um es zu verstehen. Dabei sollte genau er es wissen. Steht er meinem Liebsten doch unter seinen ganzen Todessern am nächsten._

_Ich wollte nur ein normales Leben führen. Es war mir nicht vergönnt. Lebt euer Leben weiter und gebt nicht auf den Frieden zu finden. Ihr wisst ja, was ihr zu tun habt. Ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet das schaffen. Auch ohne mich. Ihr seid schließlich noch größere Helden als ich. Ohne euch währe ich längst nicht mehr am Leben gewesen... Ihr seid die Größten._

_Ich verabschiede mich also hiermit von euch. Mein Leben ist für dieses Mal beendet. Aber wir sehen uns bestimmt irgendwann wieder... In einem anderen Leben vielleicht. Schließlich sind wir doch Geschwister, nicht wahr..._

_Verzeiht mir bitte..._

_Harry_

Hermines Augen waren bereits gerötet und sie konnte alles nur noch verschwommen sehen doch sie hatte es geschafft den Brief vorzulesen ohne einmal abzusetzen.

Der rothaarige Gryffindor saß immer noch am Boden und leise Schluchzer entkamen seiner Kehle.

In diesem Moment kam McGonagall durch die Türe getreten. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre beiden Schüler die mit tränenden Augen am Bett ihres Freundes waren. Harry lag in seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter.

Die alte Professorin war erschüttert. So etwas war ihr in ihrer gesamten Laufbahn als Professorin noch nicht passiert. Ein Schüler ihres Hauses hatte Selbstmord begangen. Und es handelte sich nicht um irgendeinen Schüler... Es war Harry Potter.

Auch ihr traten Tränen in die Augen, doch nicht weil sie ihren Helden verloren hatten. Sie hatte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in den letzten sechseinhalb Jahren lieb gewonnen. Er war eine Frohnatur sondergleichen gewesen. Egal was passiert war er hatte es überstanden und lernte jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder zu lachen und zu vertrauen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors vor der Türe des Schlafraumes versammelten. Sie wollten alle wissen, was denn los war, dass Dean so früh am Morgen schon völlig aufgelöst ihre Hausvorsteherin holen musste.

Von den vorderen Reihen verbreitete es sich schnell nach hinten was geschehen war und ein kleiner Tumult brach aus. Niemand wusste genaues. Nur Halbwahrheiten und jeder wollte noch mehr wissen.

Nach kurzer Zeit trat eine blasse McGonagall mit einem noch blasser wirkenden Harry Potter auf ihren Armen aus dem Schlafraum und stieg die Treppen hinab. Immer darauf achtend, dass sie ihre leichte Last nicht verlor.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie in die große Halle. Zu dieser Zeit würden zwar bereits Schüler anwesend sein, doch würde sie über den Nebeneingang der Lehrer kommen würde sie den Jungen erst einmal in dem kleinen Vorzimmer auf einem der Tische ablegen können.

Ihr dicht auf den Fersen folgten eine zitternde und weinende Hermine sowie der noch immer leise schluchzende Ron.

**oooO0Oooo**

Dumbledore blickte verwundert von seinem Frühstücksteller auf als McGonagall sowie zwei völlig aufgelöste Schüler die große Halle durch den Lehrereingang betraten und direkt auf ihn zusteuerten.

„Professor... Bitte, sie müssen mitkommen... Es ist...", murmelte Hermine, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als die Eingangstüre zur großen Halle mit einem lauten Krachen aufflog und mehrere Männer in schwarzen Umhängen den Raum betraten.

„Wo ist Harry?!", fragte der an erster Stelle stehende Mann. Seine Stimme klang besorgt und als er die beiden Schüler vorne am Tisch des Direktors stehen sah taumelte er leicht.

„Bitte... Bitte sagt mir, dass es nicht wahr ist!", hauchte er entsetzt und stützte sich an dem neben ihm stehenden ab.

Hermine senkte betrübt ihren Kopf. Sie wusste wer vor ihr stand und sie da anbettelte, zu bestätigen, dass Harry noch leben würde. Doch sie konnte es nicht tun. Denn er war tot... Für immer gegangen.

Dumbledore blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen und räusperte sich dann. „Würde mich hier vielleicht auch einmal jemand aufklären?"

McGonagall nickte und murmelte nur, dass er ihnen folgen sollte. Mit einem warnenden Blick wandte sie sich an die Todesser.

„Professor... Volde... Ähm, Tom sollte wohl auch mitkommen.", erwiderte Hermine leise und blickte ebenfalls zu dem Mann in der schwarzen Kutte.

Tom gab ein Handzeichen an seine Todesser, diese verbeugten sich leicht und traten einige Schritte zurück. Nur Tom ging nach vorne zu den Lehrern und folgte in den kleinen separaten Raum. Als er Harry auf dem Tisch liegen sah fiel seine immer noch kühl wirkende Maske und pures Entsetzen legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Der dunkle Lord stürmte an den vier Personen vorbei und griff nach der Hand des Toten und fiel vor dem Tisch auf die Knie.

„Warum?! Warum... Du hattest doch geschrieben es würde dir gut gehen... Ich habe dich doch nicht drängen wollen. Du hättest es mir sagen können. Denkst du denn, dass ich dir nicht zugehört hätte?! Mein Geliebter..."

Langsam schob Tom seine Kapuze nach hinten und stand dabei wieder auf. Die Hand des Jüngeren immer noch fest in seiner Hand. Ein letztes Mal beugte er sich über Harry und küsste seine kalten Lippen. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen dem Mann über die Wangen.

Hermine war verwundert. Sie hatte sich immer vorgestellt Tom wäre ein alter, hässlicher Mann, doch er hatte sich anscheinend durch das Blut von Harry nicht nur ins Leben zurückgeholt sondern sich auch noch ziemlich verjüngt.

„Dumbledore... In Harrys Brief an mich stand ich solle Ihnen endlich den Frieden anbieten. Jetzt werden Sie mir ja hoffentlich zuhören.", meinte Tom und drehte sich zu dem Angesprochenen herum.

Dieser stand immer noch etwas abseits und musste erst einmal verarbeiten was er hier zu sehen bekam. Harry... Sein kleiner Harry war tot. Der Junge der ihm mehr eine Familie geworden war als es je einer seiner anderen Schüler geschafft hatte bis auf eine kleine Ausnahme, die nun ebenfalls vor ihm stand.

In den Augen des alten Mannes traten Tränen der Erkenntnis. Er hatte den einen verloren und bekam die Möglichkeit dadurch den anderen wieder zurückzubekommen. Er würde bestimmt nicht den Fehler begehen und dieses Friedensangebot ablehnen.

Er trat zu Tom und reichte ihm seine Hand.

„Verzeih, dass ich es erst jetzt verstehe. Ich hätte uns so viel ersparen können mein Junge.", murmelte er.

Tom ergriff die Hand und wurde gleich darauf in eine feste und Trost spendende Umarmung gezogen. Seine Tränen liefen ungehindert über seine Wangen und das erste Mal seit langem empfand er es nicht als Schwäche.

**oooO0Oooo**

**°31.07.1990  
****†17.10.2007****  
In Gedenken an Harry James Potter.  
Geliebter, Freund, Bruder und Sohn.**

**Ende**

So Leute, das war also mal wieder eine Kleinigkeit von mir. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Ich wollte einmal versuchen ob ich auch so etwas schreiben kann, da ich für gewöhnlich eher diejenige bin, die auf absolute Traum-Happyends steht. War also in dieser Richtung mein erstes Mal °g°

Das Datum von Harrys Geburtstag habe ich so gesetzt, das er dieses Jahr siebzehn geworden wäre. Weiß leider die genauen Jahreszahlen der Bücher nicht auswendig und will es jetzt auch nicht nachsehen.

Noch was... Eine Freundin von mir meinte es wäre alles etwas durcheinander... Ich wollte und konnte aber nichts mehr ändern. Das ist die erste Geschichte seid langem, die mir persönlich wieder gefällt obwohl ich sie geschrieben habe °lach°

Über Kommentare würde ich mich jedenfalls freuen. Auch über Kritik. Aber bitte nur berechtigte und mit Erklärung, sonst kann ich mich ja selbst ja schließlich nicht verbessern.

Misa


End file.
